


life on earth is changing

by orphan_account



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #82 - work: Diana pressed a finger to the middle of his forehead and pushed up, making the frown less noticeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life on earth is changing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Superman/Batman: Apocalypse".

The Bat Cave was quiet, save for the sound of a pen scratching across paper. Bruce scribbled down several lines before stopping to look at his melted computer screen.

"I am going to kill Clark..." he muttered.

"Writing in a notepad instead of using your computer? How archaic," a voice commented.

"Work is work, princess."

"Mmm... Rough night?" Diana asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Rough week's more like it," he responded, still writing in his notepad.

She stood behind his chair, chin propped on top of Bruce's head.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Other than the usual? I've been dealing with Clark and his alleged cousin. Did you know he had a cousin? Because apparently he has a cousin."

"I knew his whole 'last son of Krypton' title was just a cry for attention."

Bruce chuckled at that.

"What's she like?" Diana asked, peering down at him.

"Her name's Kara Zor-El. Think Clark, only short, blonde, and with a lack of control on his powers."

"She sounds... Lovely."

Bruce sighed and stopped writing. He turned his chair around and looked up at her.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you this earlier. I think you should take her to Themyscira."

"What?" Diana asked.

"You should take Kara to Themyscira. You and the Amazons can train her. Clark will probably disagree, but the girl needs training. He's coddling her like a child, but there may be a time when she's attacked and she'll either hurt herself or civilians because she can't control her powers," he said.

Diana nodded, saying, "I understand. We just need to convince Clark."

Bruce looked doubtful, his eyebrows knitting together more than usual. Diana pressed a finger to the middle of his forehead and pushed up, making the frown less noticeable.

She smiled and settled herself onto his lap, saying, "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"He won't be easily persuaded," Bruce said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're Batman. All you need to do is growl at him and it'll get the job done."

"You don't think I've tried?"

She laughed and moved slightly so that she was straddling him. Her hands came to settle on his chest while his went rest on her waist.

"I'm sure you have, but those times, you didn't have Wonder Woman backing you up," she said, lightly bumping her forehead against his.

"And that makes all the difference in the world, doesn't it?" he replied, smirking at her.

She kissed him then, pulling away when he started to respond, and said, "Of course it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Life on Earth" by Band of Horses.


End file.
